


Etched on flesh (scarred on the heart)

by WarwomanWay



Series: SoulMate AUs [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I woke up with your words and they were the only thing that they couldn't take from me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

While most got their soulmark when they were born, Jemma didn't receive hers until she was sixteen.  _What are you doing here?_ was written in a meticulous hand right below her ribcage on her left side and often she stared at it through the mirror with an ever present frown on her face. She never really believed in the soulmate theory. Her parents were not soulmates and they were blissfully happy together. 

 She met Fitz the first day at the academy, they took to each other almost instantly. Jemma often thought if the universe had to stick her with one person for the rest of her life, she wished it was him. Instead Leo Fitz had the words  _I guess I just joined your team,_ circling his wrist. "I can't wait to meet her." He told Jemma once when she got up the nerve to ask him about his mark, but she never told him about hers. He had an almost serene smile upon his face when he pictured his future soulmate, most of which Jemma tuned out because she still found having a soulmate illogical and somewhat a silly concept. 

 Eventually Fitz did meet his soulmate, Skye the hacker they picked up. Jemma watched from the sidelines as the two hit off almost instantly, she wasn't bitter but she did feel a longing that needed to be fulfilled, but she still was adimant that her so called soulmate wasn't the one to fulfill it. 

Everything changed when Shield fell. Everything. 

Coulson became Director and the team  _her_ team scrambled to pick up the pieces and super glue them back together until it functioned properly again. And that meant raiding known Hydra hideouts. 

If asked Jemma didn't want to go, didn't want to leave Fitz side who was still in a coma because of Ward but Skye reassured her, that she wouldn't leave his side and if anything changes Jemma would be the first call she made. Skye knew that she maybe Fitz's soulmate but him and Jemma were a package deal. 

That's how she found herself alone going through the Hydra and alien tech while Coulson and Tripplett was out side packing what was left behind up, really they were just a shout away if she needed them. She however didn't think she did need them.

She had gotten so deep into her work that she didn't notice she was alone until a cold hand landed on her shoulder spinning her around, pining her to the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Her assailant asks. There was a wild look in his eyes that had her worried, but looking at his face she recognized him almost immediately, it was hard not to when Captain America, Steve as he told them to call him came by every once in a while to brief them on the Winter Soldier situation. 

 "I'm not here to hurt you, I can help. I know what happened to you and I want to help. Please let me help." She spoke softly trying not to startle him, Agent Romanov spoke about how he was a killer, a trained killer. All Jemma saw was a broken man. 

He released her and stepped back a few inches and tugged his shirt off over his head. Over his heart was the words she had just said. 

Jemma stared at him her mouth gaping open. "I woke up with your words and they were the only thing that they couldn't take from me." He tells her in a broken voice.

Jemma stepped forward and extended her hand out look at him. "Can I?" 

He gives her a tight nod as she reaches out to trace her words gently. "This changes things." She tells him softly and he looks at her almost like he is about to bolt but she just shakes her head. "It means I mist fight like hell to save my soulmate." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jemma tries to deny her soulmate.

"He's my soulmate." Its the first time Jemma had said the words out loud since meeting the Winter Soldier, no James Barnes she has to remind herself. The admission itself left a lot of feelings to be resolved.

Skye's mouth gaped open as she looked between the biochemist and the observation window leading to the room where the man in question was being held. 

"He's my soulmate." Jemma repeated this time mostly for herself the for Skye.

"So what are you going to do?" Skye asks.

"Do?" Jemma shakes her head. "There is nothing to do, I made a promise to help him, but after that..." Jemma trailed off. 

"But he's your soulmate." Skye protested, hearing the words from someone else's mouth sounded foreign almost wrong. 

Rubbing at her temples Jemma sighed."I fail to see how that factors into anything." Skye opened her mouth to speak but Jemma shook her head cutting off her sentence. "Besides we need to focus on Fitz." With that Skye was left standing there. 

 

She meant to just walk in and check and see how things were going, she didn't mean to stay and watch him sleep and wonder if it was the only way he felt peace. She didn't mean to get closer to him, and she certainly didn't mean to gently shake him when he started screaming. 

He jolted awake still in full panic mode, he brought his metal hand around Jemma's throat squeezing for a fraction of a second before he released her. "Dr. Simmons?" His voice sent chills down her spine.

She couldn't find her voice so she just nodded ad he stared at the ground. "I...I was checking on you." She finally croaked out causing his head to snap up and look her in the eye.

"Check on me?" 

Jemma nodded swallowing hard. "Yes. I wanted to know you were alright." Surely that was the reason and not that she felt some sort of pull towards the man.

"You shouldn't have." He tells her sternly and this time she looks up at him. "I could hurt you, I can't control it." 

"That is nonsense, you won't hurt me." Her hands are placed firmly on her hips and she is daring him to say something to contradict her. She just wants that sad look to go away, and even if she won't say it out loud she just wants him to be ok. 

"I might." He counters. "Just get out of here." He barks loudly causing her to jump.

It scares her but at thr same time she knows he wants to scare her so she will leave, instead of backing out of the room she roots herself firmly in her spot. "I will not. I made you a promise and I don't intend on breaking it."

He stares at her and blinks slowly in surprise but he relaxes just a little. 

 

"How are things going?" Jemma looks up and sees Coulson standing there and she knows he wants a status report, she has little idea of what to say.

She cleared her throat before she started speaking. "He is better, then what he was but it would he detrimental to his mental health if we moved him where he wasn't in a comfortable environment."

"You mean with you." It was a statement not a question but it didn't stop her face from going a bright shade of red. "I have seen the way he is when you are around Simmons."

"I...Sir?" 

"He is more relaxed when you are around, you are the only person besides Captain Rogers that can he around him for extended periods of time. It is no secret that you are is soulmate." The words make Jemma mentally flinch.

"I don't think that is the reason,sir." She protests weakly.

Coulson shakes his head places a hand on the chemist's shoulder. "Whatever the reason just be careful." With a gentle squeeze he was gone. 

 

The days begin to blur together, and since Fitz is expected to make a full recovery, Jemma finds she has more free time on her hands. Free time that she uses with James, as he asked her to call him. At first she didn't mean to spend all her time with him, but she found it difficult not to, and she watched slowly as the man became more sure of himself and started to recover on of his memories.

"Soon." Jemma tells him while they are watching Doctor Who together. "You'll be able to leave here." 

It takes him a few moments to respond but she knows he is deep in thought. "Is that what you want?"

Its amazes her at how hard she finds herself fighting it, but she knows that when he leaves she will never be the same. She shakes her head. "If I am being honest I will miss you." 

He smiles softly and leans in their noses almost touching, and suddenly she can't breathe. "I'm going to miss you too Jemma." His voice is low and it causes her heart to puck up speed, he is so close just right there she can easily reach out and kiss him if she wanted.

And right now she really wants to kiss him, but he pulls away. "Soon." He tells her with a smirk on his face. "I'm going to make you beg me to kiss you." 

There goes her heart.

 


End file.
